


Fooled

by helens78



Category: Equilibrium (2002) RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Experimental, M/M, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-06
Updated: 2003-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean's got a very interesting story to tell Karl; it involves him and Christian and not quite the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooled

**Author's Note:**

> The script format doesn't carry all the way through -- just for the phone call.

_Berlin. November 2000. Sean picks up the phone._

 **Sean:** _*ring ring*_

 **Karl:** ...yeah?

 **Sean:** Karl, Sean. _*grinning big*_ How are you?

 **Karl:** Bloody fucking exhausted and my arse feels like I've been getting fucked hard three times a day and I _haven't_ been. It's for shit, mate. How are you?

 **Sean:** I'm good. I'm very. Fucking. Good.

 **Karl:** Wanker.

 **Sean:** Oh no. No no no. Better.

 **Karl:** ...yeah?

 **Sean:** So I'm on the set and I'm just standing there waiting for my cue and finally, there walks my costar.

 **Karl:** Watson?

 **Sean:** _*rolling his eyes*_ Bale, Karl. Christian fucking Bale.

 **Karl:** Oh, but he's straight.

 **Sean:** How do you come by something like that?

 **Karl:** Word gets around. He wouldn't do McGregor. Anybody who won't do McGregor is either straight or dead.

 **Sean:** _*laughing*_

 **Karl:** What?

 **Sean:** Not straight and not dead, mate. Neither one.

 **Karl:** _*sounding a little more interested now*_ Yeah? You know who he reminds me of, don't you?

 **Sean:** _*growling*_ Can we please not get into that?

 **Karl:** Oh, still a sore spot?

 **Sean:** It's not a fucking sore spot, I just don't want to get into it.

 **Karl:** Whatever, Sean. So tell me about Bale.

 **Sean:** Get your cock out.

 **Karl:** _*shifts a little, reaches into his sweatpants and pulls them down over his hips*_ All right, he's out. You've awoken the monster, you better be prepared to deal with it.

 **Sean:** Stroke off for me. Start slow.

 **Karl:** _*matches Sean's voice and his actions; lets out a soft huff of air*_ All right. Now fucking tell me.

 **Sean:** All right. _*voice goes low, smoky*_ So we get off the set and I ask if he wants to go out for a beer.

 **Karl:** ...yeah...

 **Sean:** And he says no. He doesn't want a beer. He says...

 

"I want your cock up my ass and I want it now. I don't want to wait for the car ride back to the hotel."

Sean looked around. "Jesus, Christian."

"You interested or not, Bean?"

"I'm -- fuck." Sean nodded. "Where?"

"C'mon."

Bale dragged Sean into an empty makeup room and jammed a chair under the doorknob. "There," he whispered. He started tugging on Sean's belt buckle immediately. "C'mon," he urged, "c'mon, Bean, get it out and get it hard."

"Hard's not going to be a problem," Sean smirked. He unbuckled his jeans, pushed his boxers down and pulled his cock out, giving it a few last rough strokes to get it fully out and ready. "Good enough?"

"Yeah, good enough." Christian yanked lube and condom out of his pocket. He tossed the condom to Sean, and walked over to the nearest counter, testing it for weight. "Good enough," he grinned. He dropped his pants and popped the lube open, slicking his fingers, sliding them into his ass and grinning. "Mmm. Fuck. Yeah. Get over here, Bean."

Sean didn't have to be told twice. He walked over, slid the condom on, and pushed Christian's shoulders down. Resting a forearm on them, he lined himself up and shoved in hard.

"Yeah," Christian gasped, " _harder_."

Harder. Sean gasped and shoved in harder, hand clenching on Christian's shoulder, pressing in until his eyes were closed tight and he was straining to hold back from orgasm. He wrapped a hand around Christian's cock and got it into rhythm, stroking Christian off hard as he fucked Christian into that counter.

"Good," Christian panted, "ah, God, that's good--" And he threw his head back, moaning as he came all over Sean's hand.

It didn't take Sean long after that; he shoved in once, twice, a third time and was coming, head collapsing against Christian's shoulder. "Fuck," he mumbled. "Nice."

"Nice, yeah, now fucking get off me."

Sean pulled back, a bit startled. Christian grinned over his shoulder, and Sean stripped the condom off, looking around for a rag, wiping his hand off, then his cock. He tossed the rag over Christian's shoulder and took several steps back, tucking his cock away and brushing his hair back from his face. His hair was sweaty, now, but it wouldn't matter; no one would notice. He hoped.

"See you tomorrow," Christian said, looking in the mirror and grinning over his reflection's shoulder at Sean.

"Yeah," Sean managed, and headed out the door.

 

 **Sean:** ...you close, Karl?

 **Karl:** Fuck... fuck, yeah, close...

 **Sean:** Good... come on... want to hear you come... sound so good when you're doing it...

 **Karl:** aahhhhh -- _aahhhh_ , Christ, Sean...

 **Sean:** Yeah, God, yeah...

 **Karl:** _*soft panting*_

 **Sean:** Mmm.

 **Karl:** Jesus. You gonna see him again?

 **Sean:** Oh yeah. And you're gonna owe me so many fucking stories...

 **Karl:** Yeah, well, I've got one about David you're going to love. But later, huh? I have to go.

 **Sean:** Cocktease. Go on, then. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

 **Karl:** Tomorrow, Sean. _*click*_

 

"Good boy," a soft purr in Sean's ear. The phone is taken away, switched off, and set over on the nightstand. "Think he believed you?"

"Every word of it. Christian, please, take them off."

Christian flicks at the clamp on Sean's right nipple. "But they look so good on you."

Sean's panting, eyes squeezed shut, hands straining against the cuffs. "Please, Christian, hurts so much."

"Uh-huh. I know, Sean." Christian ducks his head down and licks around the clamp; Sean shudders, moaning. "I know how much it hurts. And I know you love it."

"Please--"

Sean screams as Christian yanks the first clamp off his nipple. Just screams into the air. Christian smiles and yanks the other clamp off; Sean screams louder, the sound trailing off into the dark of the room.

Christian's tongue is soft against Sean's nipples, but it makes Sean squirm and pant and beg all the same. "Please stop, oh God, please, please, Christian, stop..."

Eventually, Christian does. He grins down at Sean. "You're going to get him here, right?"

"Yes, Christian, if you want him."

"I want him." Christian grins. "Get him here."


End file.
